


Heart Beat Here [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Zuko wants to marry his best friend. Sokka just wants to surprise his boyfriend with something nice. They're both idiots who are bad at lying.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Heart Beat Here [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart Beat Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138588) by [thefangirlingdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead). 



> Thank you so much [thefangirlingdead](https://thefangirlingdead.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! If you hear my housemate playing bass guitar in between some of the lines, no you don't <3

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4xcv1sp02zbkyag/heart_beat_here.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/heart-beat-here/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please let the author know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138588), and if you liked my reading of it, please consider leaving me some feedback in the comments! 
> 
> I have tumblr, so if you'd like to request a fic for me to record in the future, or if you want to scream at me about a:tla or just see what dumbassery I get up to on the internet, you can find me at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> The music is [On My Way Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HSc-4HKlLs) by Pentatonix


End file.
